dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Nikochan
|Race = Niko |Address = King Nikochan's shack |FamConnect = Unnamed Servant }} King Nikochan is the evil king of the Nikos, an evil, but inferior, race of aliens. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' King Nikochan and his servant came to Earth after years of trying to find a planet weak enough to conquer. He comes in when he tries to conquer the Earth and finds Arale and Gatchan. He blows up Mars trying to get their attention. Gatchan then eats their spaceship and leaving them to float in space all the way back to Earth. King Nikochan asks Senbei for a ship and he builds a car. Later on in the series, they get a ship only to find that someone took over their planet. Arale destroys the ones who took over and peace is returned to Planet Nikochan. They later return for the grand finale of the series. ''Pola & Roid'' In Pola & Roid, King Nikochan and his servant attack Pola and Roid while the two heroes are traveling to Earth. The main female character, Pola, scares them off by dressing up as Arale Norimaki (an idea that came from Roid, who read Dr. Slump). ''Dragon Ball'' King Nikochan can be seen in the crowd of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament just before the fight between Krillin and Bacterian.Dragon Ball chapter 35, "The Battle is Set" Later on, he is seen back in Penguin Village picking up trash which he mistakes for treasure. His servant tells him that the police are coming, and the two get in the U.F.O that they finally fixed. They then plan to kill the police and rule Penguin Village, but the police destroy their ship for good, stranding them forever. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the Dr. Slump remake, Ninja Murasaki recruits King Nikochan and his servant to be in the Red Ribbon Army to help him to get the Dragon Balls from Goku. After they fail, they quit. Video game appearances King Nikochan and his servant appear in the Nintendo DS games Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Dragon Ball: Origins 2, in level 4-2, Goku need a special lens for Senbei to repair his Dragon Radar. He finds King Nikochan and his servant rejoiced that they have found a special object (a soda can) while collecting trash. Goku asks them to show him this special object, but Nikochan flee in his spaceship. The sad Nikochan gives Goku the soda can after Goku destroyed his ship, but it was not what Goku was looking for. King Nikochan then takes out his binoculars to observe planet Nikochan, and Goku and Arale see that Nikochan's binoculars has the special lenses they were looking for, so he gives them his binoculars. King Nikochan and his servant repair their ship in the bonus level 4-4, but Arale breaks it and it ends eaten by the Gatchans while they were helping the Nikos to collect trash. In the bonus level 4-6, while they were picking up trash, the Nikos meet Major Metallitron who arrived in Penguin Village after the fall of the Muscle Tower. King Nikochan invites Arale on the beach to settle accounts with her and convinces Metallitron to fight her, but Arale destroys Metallitron. In the bonus level 8-7, Nikochan and his servant are employed by Emperor Pilaf to repair and improve the nuclear reactor of his flying fortress and his Fused Pilaf Machine in exchange for parts to repair their own ship. Nikochan and his servant flee once the Pilaf Gang is defeated. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Hiroshi Ōtake (1980s series), Bin Shimada (1997 remake) *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook Trivia *King Nikochan makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon as one of Trunks' toys. Gallery NikoChan.gif|King Nikochan KingNikochanDragonBall.png|King Nikochan in Dragon Ball Nikochan2(DB).png|King Nikochan explaining the rules of treasure Nikochan3(DB).png|King Nikochan running to get some "treasure" Nikochan4(DB).png|King Nikochan with his treasures Nikochan5(DB).png|King Nikochan piloting his ship NikochanTeamNurse(SlumpRemake).png|King Nikochan and his servant as nurses in the Dr. Slump remake Nikochan&Trunks.png|A Nikochan figure in Trunks' right hand in Wrath of the Dragon References Category:Characters Category:Dr. Slump characters Category:Extraterrestrials N Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Tyrants Category:Villains